


【翔润】Game Rules 15（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 15（ABO）

“经过双方协商，最终松本润决定不起诉，双方签署了断绝收养关系的法律文书，文书签署当晚，松本润搬离松本宅，去向未知。”

这场持续了半个多月的闹剧，最终以一条语焉不详的新闻，就此收尾。

松本润亦消失在了公众的视线中。

时间又过去了一个月，松本家花钱摆平了各部门，低调做事，松本润就如同一粒落在海边的沙子一样，低调做人。娱乐圈爆出了大新闻，某双A男子偶像组合其中一位其实是个Omega，演唱会中突然发情，另一个Alpha当着五万人的面给了他相方一个临时标记，并且下跪求婚，轰动了整个日本。

一个爆炸性新闻替代了之前的那个，民众的注意力很快就被转移了，他们并不关心新闻的具体内容是什么，人们只在乎这些八卦一样的东西能够打发无聊的时间。

所谓看热闹不嫌事大。

 

挨了巴掌的第二天，樱井翔就顶着肿了半边的脸去医院找松本润了。

把还在住院的Omega心疼得不行。

一边拿着松本润给他找来的冰袋敷脸，樱井翔一边用有些含糊的语调把父亲的决定和他的想法都和盘托出。

包括他在最后有关婚礼的事情忽悠了他爸。

樱井翔不喜欢说谎，除非到了万不得已的地步，他从来都是实话实说，而因为实话所带来的暴风骤雨，他也甘愿承担。

不是因为严格的家教，也不是因为上行下效，他天生如此。

“对不起，润，我要食言了。没法给你一个盛大的婚礼，而且樱井家的规矩是父母健在就要住在一起，可能你跟我登记了以后还会受很多委屈……要是你说分手什么的……我，我也能接受……”樱井翔说这话的时候低着头，甚至不敢去看松本润的表情。

不安、沮丧、难过、浑身散发着失败者的颓废气息，跟那个总是自信笑着露出一对大门牙的少爷，简直判若两人。

一边脸还肿着，别提多狼狈了。

这个样子，好像一天没吃东西的小仓鼠哦，一脸丧丧的。

松本润被自己的脑洞逗笑了，先是憋不住的“噗嗤”一声，而后捂住嘴笑得浑身乱颤，樱井翔一脸懵逼，不明白恋人是怎么了，这是怒极反笑么？

然后脸颊就被一双温暖中带着些许潮湿的手捧住了，松本润小心地避开他脸颊上肿起来的部分，黑白分明的眸子紧盯着樱井翔的双眼，说出口的话，是前所未有的认真语气。

“樱井翔，你听好了，没有盛大的婚礼，得不到你家人的认可，这些我都无所谓，我一点都不失望，委屈什么的，还能比我在松本家的时候受得更多吗？我是个很自私的人，别人的想法我都不在乎，能被我放进心里惦记的，就只有一个你而已。在你说不要我之前，我绝对不会离开你。所以，笑一个吧，翔君，哭丧着脸很难堪的，尤其是你现在左右边不对称。”

而后就在已经完全愣住了的Alpha的嘴唇上印下了一个吻，还伸出舌头舔了一下。

这个吻果然让樱井翔傻笑了起来。

“跟松本家断绝关系的事情交给我吧，一定开一个让你满意的价，让松本家狠狠出一回血。”樱井翔离开前，郑重陈诺，“这一次我决不食言！”

目送着樱井翔离开，松本润重新倒回到了枕头上，望着病房里的吊灯发呆。

跟樱井翔不一样，三十年寄人篱下的生活让松本润养成了说谎的习惯，他不得不周旋于松本一家三口和好几个名为助理实为监视者的人之间，审时度势，趋利避害，尽最大的程度保全自己。

他也曾想过，如果学会了阿谀奉承，那日子一定会比现在好过无数倍。

可惜他没有。

这大概是他唯一一个完全没有掌握的技能，松本润骨子里是个高傲的人，他可以说谎，可以逃避，但让他刻意地去谄媚、讨好别人，那不可能。

他是不屑于这样做的。

能让松本润弯腰的人，还没有出生在这个世界上呢，估计永远也不会出生了。

这是二宫和也的原话。

没有婚礼，需要跟樱井翔的父母朝夕相处，松本润嘴上说着不失望，实际上那怎么可能呢，还是失望的，还是在乎的，可是这都没有能和樱井翔生活在一起的幸福感来得巨大而强烈，和这个相比，婚礼啊，委屈啊，真的是太不值一提了。

其他都是虚的，只要能每天晚上睡在樱井翔充满着松林气息的大床上，翻个身就能滚到对方怀里，这样的生活摆在面前，松本润愿意拿任何东西来交换。

翔君，你肯定不知道吧，那个Masan，马上就要成为你的Omega了。

松本润是樱井翔的Omega，想想都觉得幸福。

所以他全心全意地信任着樱井翔，对方找来了一个很厉害的律师跟松本三郎交涉，拿到了一千万的赔偿金。

樱井翔还遗憾钱要的少了，但松本润给了他一个结结实实的吻，在他的预估里，那个老葛朗台能吐出来五百万就谢天谢地了，居然能直接翻两倍，这简直是意外之喜。

他们开开心心地填了婚姻届，开开心心地回到了樱井家，松本润打算这半年都深居简出，等风头彻底避过去了再说。

然后，到了樱井家的第一天晚上，初次见面的樱井夫妇就给了新儿媳一个下马威。

虽然在松本润的预料之中，但还是挺难受的。

 

樱井翔的父母，他的弟弟妹妹，都没有对松本润表现出敌意或者嫌弃。

晚餐的饭桌上也没有鸦雀无声。

就连扇了樱井翔一耳光的樱井俊都没有阴沉着脸一言不发。

温柔的母亲，插科打诨的弟弟妹妹，严厉中又不失慈爱的父亲，一家人在吃饭的时候有说有笑，没有人知道，这样的场景看在松本润眼里，意味着什么。

这是他梦想中的家庭生活。

而在樱井翔父母的强力暗示和引导之下，整个饭桌上的气氛明明白白地告诉着松本润——

这样的生活不属于你。

樱井俊从头到尾都不信任松本润，樱井荣子觉得松本润是个为了攀上樱井家高枝而不择手段的Omega。樱井舞的不满在于，她是记者，知道很多内部消息，明白松本润远没有对外宣称的那样温和无害，她对表里不一的人有一份天然的不待见。至于樱井修，他倒是对帅气的松本润很有好感，但在父母时不时瞥来的眼神威胁和姐姐不断踢着他的那只脚的警告下，小儿子很老实地怂了。

只有樱井翔一个人，不断地试着把话题往松本润身上引，希望他也能加入谈话，希望父母能从他的言谈中看出他到底是个什么样的人。

他们根本不给松本润这个机会。

樱井翔的每个话头都被四两拨千斤的滑过去了，他带着歉意看向松本润，却发现对方正带着微笑听着樱井家的聊天，没有一丝介怀的样子。

润……

怎么了？松本润感受到了樱井翔的视线，望着他用眼神询问。

“小翔，去把冰箱里的布丁拿出来吧，我今天让厨师新作的，你们也尝尝。”樱井翔还没等说什么，就被母亲打发到了厨房。

只得作罢。

樱井荣子时机掐算得太好，樱井翔可以肯定，今天晚上是不会有什么进展了。

晚饭以后，樱井荣子说是自己要活动一下，就起身端着放布丁的银质大托盘向厨房走去。

走到一半的时候，衣服上系着的带子松开了，长长的带子一直拖到地上，不重新绑起来的话踩到就会摔倒。

“妈妈，我来帮您吧？”松本润战站在樱井荣子对面，伸出双手想要接过托盘。

“……那怎么好意思。”樱井荣子笑了一下，将托盘放到了路过的女佣手里，迅速将带子系上，然后离开了餐厅。

松本润也笑了一下，放下双手来到樱井翔身边，声音低低的征求他的意见，“翔君，我有点累了，想先回房间休息一下，可以吗？”

“当然可以！我送……”

“小翔，你跟我来一下。”樱井翔的话还没说完，就被父亲打断了。

看看站在书房门口的樱井俊，再看看他身边的松本润，樱井翔的第一反应就是让父亲等一下。

“没事的翔君，你房间的门我还是能找到的。”松本润给了樱井翔一个安心的眼神，还开了个小玩笑。

仔细打量松本润的神色里没有为难和勉强，樱井翔才点了点头，向着书房的方向走过去了。

回到樱井翔那个套间里，松本润把自己摔在了床上，侧躺着蜷缩起身体，深深叹了口气。

嘴上说着不在乎，不介意，可是刚才樱井荣子在听见他叫她“妈妈”时候那一瞬间的尴尬，还是让松本润难受了。

十岁以前，松本润并不知道自己是领养来的孩子，从他记事以来，就是保姆在照顾他，如果他想到得到父亲的摸头和母亲的吻，他就要用尽浑身解数来讨好他们才能得到亲近的机会。

爱需要付出才能得到。

以前松本三郎和松本茉花是这么告诉他的。

直到松本胜雄出生了，他才明白了三件事，并且把它们深刻地印在了脑子里。

第一件事，他不是松本茉花和松本三郎的亲生儿子，他只是个从孤儿院里抱回家的孩子罢了。

第二件事，父母给予孩子的爱，不需要孩子付出什么就能得到。

第三件事，对于松本家的父母来说，他更像是夫妻俩饲养的小宠物，学会了握手和叼拖鞋，才能得到零食的奖励。

松本胜雄刚出生的半年，松本润曾经无比恨这个小小的婴儿，因为他的存在，赤裸裸地告诉松本润，他从前自以为的那些父爱和母爱，是多么的可笑。

他只不过是拔掉了松本胜雄含着的奶嘴让小孩子哭起来而已，松本三郎就把他揍得一周都下不来床，把他的房间换到了离松本胜雄的婴儿房最远的地方，并且警告他，再有类似的情况，就揍死他。

学校里有松本家的眼线，从家到学校的路上有司机和助理接送，松本夫妇都是爱面子的人，生怕外界传出一丁点他们虐待养子的传闻，把松本润周围看得死死的，让他每天都生活在无形的牢笼之中，没有办法逃脱。

松本胜雄会叫松本夫妇“爸爸，妈妈”，松本润是没有这个资格的，他只能叫“父亲，母亲”。

一直最羡慕的，就是那些能跟自己的父母拥抱、亲近，大声喊着“爸爸妈妈”的人，今天松本润试着把这个称呼喊出了口，天知道他鼓足了多大的勇气，可樱井荣子的反应，深深刺痛了他的心。

原来，在松本家没资格喊出口的称呼，在樱井家也一样没有资格。

东京已经入了冬，虽然房间里中央空调开得很足，松本润还是觉得有些冷。

不仅冷，还很累。

他跟樱井翔说的并不是托词，他确实觉得浑身疲惫，可能是这几天签署各种文书，律师事务所、宾馆、民政所三头跑没休息好的缘故，也可能是对新生活以及跟樱井翔结婚这件事的紧张和兴奋导致的睡眠不足，松本润困得眼睛都睁不开了，理智告诉他应该钻进被子里好好睡一觉，可是身体仿佛千斤重，他连一根手指都懒得动，最终只是胡乱拽过樱井翔脱在床上的羽绒衣，把自己缩得更紧一些，裹在里面睡了过去。

睡着之前还在迷迷糊糊地想，什么时候，能有一个人，可以让我叫她“妈妈”呢……

 

跟父亲谈完，樱井翔愁眉苦脸地向着自己的房间走去，一路上还想着，要好好安慰一下松本润，告诉他父母对松本家有偏见所以连累了他，等到日后互相了解了就好了。

推开房门，樱井翔就笑了起来，他看见他的润，像猫一样蜷在双人床的正中央，身上盖着他的黑色羽绒衣，只露出一个毛茸茸的脑瓜顶，睡得正熟。

走到床边坐下，他用手抚着松本润的头，“喂，润，天亮啦，起床看看你老公啦？”

没有反应。

“喂，润，小润，起床进被子里去睡啊。”

还是没反应。

“润？润——”樱井翔边加大了声音边把衣服掀了起来。

衣服下面的人因为失去了保暖的羽绒服条件反射地瑟缩了一下，皱着眉头双眼紧闭，呼吸都比平时要急促。

屋子里信息素的味道没有浓起来，并不是发情的前兆。

樱井翔手背挨上松本润的额头，灼热的温度，烫得吓人。

赶紧翻出体温计给他量了一下，电子液晶屏显示的数字让樱井翔心下一沉。

41.5℃。

 

——TBC


End file.
